It's Not Over Yet
by Neonz
Summary: It's been eight years since the teens defeated Cronus. Jay and Theresa are married and have a baby son. All seems well, until Jay receives a disturbing phone call from Atlanta. Perhaps their battle isn't over yet. J/T, more inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, new story. :D I swear to God I'll update this one.

Rated teen for POSSIBLE language, violence, and/ or minor adult themes.

There is definitely J/T, and I dunno if there'll be A/A. I honestly have no idea. xD But for right now, it's more anti-A/A.

Eight years have passed since the heroes defeated and imprisoned Cronus in Tartarus.

Jay and Theresa started dating shortly after their success, and a couple years later they were married. Jay was recently promoted to CEO of a small, but rapidly growing corperation that was expected to do very well under his leadership. Theresa became a journalist for the local newspaper; she could forsee big news stories and always be the first one on the scene. She is back to work after having taken a year off to look after their first son. The couple named the baby Theodore, after Theresa's father who had passed away before the birth. He had Jay's brown eyes, and was beginning to show the start of Theresa's red hair. The family currently lives in a small house in New Olympia; they were the only two of heroes to stay in the city.

On a friday night, Theresa was putting Theodore to bed when Jay came home from work. Theresa listened to him come up the stairs from the entryway as she held her sleepy infant in her arms. Jay entered Theodore's room and smiled at the two of them. "Hey hon." He greeted, then came over and first gave Theresa a light kiss, then gave Theodore one. The child smiled and reached out for his father, and Jay took him in his arms. Although Theodore had started walking at ten months, he hadn't even begun to talk yet.

"How was work?" Theresa asked, busying herself by putting away the clothes Theodore had just changed out of.

Jay gave a half smile. "Busy, as usual. But good, very productive. You didn't have any emergency stories to do today?" He asked. Theresa often had to rush out whenever she forsaw anything happening, but she had already done so three times this week which was usually her limit since she started working again.

Theresa sighed. "Actually, I did. A freak explosion at a gas station about half an hour away. I managed to clear the area and then film it too, from a good distance back of course. I left Theo at the neighbour's for this one." She smiled at the child, who had fallen asleep in Jay's arms. Jay followed her gaze and gently put the infant in his crib. The two left and went to their own room across the hall.

Once they were there, Theresa frowned as she remembered something. "Oh, Jay, before I forget, Atlanta called. I missed it again."

Jay glanced up. "So it was Atlanta?" He asked. Atlanta and Archie currently shared a small apartment in Chicago. They dated on and off, never being able to make it work, yet always going back to each other. They had received calls from them over the past few days, but kept missing them. When they tried to phone back there was no answer.

Theresa nodded. "She left a message this time, saying not to call back anymore, but she really needed to tell us something... And if Archie called, not to tell him she phoned." She said, placed a hand on her forehead. "She sounded really upset too. I feel bad that I keep missing it. They're probably going through a hard time in their relationship... again."

Jay frowned. "Well, I'll be working from home all day tomorrow, but she'd probably rather talk to you." He stated honestly. Jay could usually tell when something had happened between Atlanta and Archie because Atlanta would always ask to speak to Theresa, and then Theresa would talk to her for hours.

Theresa managed a small smile. "Well, I'll be out tomorrow. I have to hand in the reports, then go out to the mall with some friends." She explained. "But if she calls again, please please answer it. I don't want her to think we're ignoring her."

"Of course." Jay replied. "Speaking of Archie and Atlanta... I haven't seen either of them in ages. In fact, we haven't seen Odie, Herry, or Neil either. Not since last summer." Last summer Neil had organized a "reunion". Really, it was a huge promotional thing for him, but all seven of them were in one place for the first time in years.

"We should invite everybody before Christmas or something." Theresa suggested. "None of them have met Theo yet."

Jay smiled and nodded. "I'll organize it this weekend. Unless Archie and Atlanta oppose of course."

Theresa grinned and rewarded him with a quick kiss before jumping up to get ready for bed. Jay smiled back, and as he watched his wife go, he couldn't help but believe that he was the luckiest man in the world.

The next day, Jay was sitting on the couch with his laptop. He constantly glanced down at little Theodore, who was chewing on a teething ring on the carpetted floor and occasionally playing with some wooden blocks. Jay typed off some e-mails to his co-workers, requesting information, confirming meeting dates, answering questions. His computer played a light tune as a new e-mail came in. Jay clicked it, expecting it to be from work, but instead it was from Odie. Interested, he read the text:

_Jay and Theresa_

_It occured to me today that last night was our eighth anniversary of Cronus' defeat. It feels like forever ago that we were high school students, but somehow it wasn't that long ago that we were all saving the world. _

_Also, I'm sorry I forgot about your son's birthday. It's amazing how time flies; I was still thinking he was a newborn! But it is reassuring to know that time is locked up where he belongs. Wish Theodore a happy birthday from me._

_Maybe we can find time to see each other again?_

_-Odie_

Jay grinned a little and glanced down at the infant below him. "Uncle Odie says happy birthday." He informed Theodore, then scooped him up and put him on his lap, where he sat contently chewing the ring. Jay hit reply and started typing back:

_Odie, I'm glad to hear from you. It really is amazing to think that eight years ago today, we woke up in the hospital and were given the news that Cronus was locked up again. We were all very exhausted and some severely injured, but I remember we all cheered. It was one of the best moments of my life._

_I told Theo that Uncle Odie wished him a happy birthday for you. I know we all have very hectic schedules, but Theresa and I were just saying yesterday about how we should have a reunion. I hate to think Cronus was the only thing keeping us together._

_Hopefully you and Cassandra are well._

_-Jay_

Cassandra is Odie's girlfriend; she's gorgeous and several inches taller than him, which all of the heroes minus Odie find amusing. Both of them live in New York City, Odie being a very successful inventor, and quite famous in the science world. Jay pressed send and closed his laptop, ready for a break. He scooped up Theodore and walked over to the child's room. Jay placed him in his crib for his routine nap, then headed off to the kitchen.

It was originally longer, but I moved part of it to the next chapter. I'll update soon, R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the messiness of last chapter. I tried to seperate the author's notes with dashes and apparently that doesn't work. I'll try periods instead this time. Thanks for the reviews guys! :D

...

Jay had gone into the kitchen and had just opened the fridge when the phone rang. He shut the fridge door, then followed the ringing to the cordless phone. It was Atlanta and Archie's number. He answered it. "Hello?"

"Jay?" There was something in Atlanta's voice that scared him a bit.

"Yeah Atlanta, it's me. I'm sorry we kept missing your calls. Are you okay?"

There was a short pause on the other end before she responded in a small and unconvincing voice. "Y-yeah. I'm fine. Just... I guess I had a rough week. Is Theresa there?"

Jay moved to the couch and sat on it. "Sorry, she's out for the day. Do you want to talk to me?"

"Yeah." Atlanta replied. "Sorry, it's just, you know, girls like confiding in girls. But I know I can talk to you."

"It's okay." Jay said. "So what's up?"

Another pause. Then, to his surprise and horror, she started sobbing.

"Atlanta?" He asked, shocked. He wasn't sure he'd ever seen Atlanta cry before. "Atlanta, what's wrong? Atlanta!"

It took a few moments for her to say the next two words. "I'm pregnant." Jay was silent as he took this in. 'Congratulations' didn't seem like the appropriate response. She started crying again, but it was muffled; Jay suspected her hand was over her mouth. "And Archie's pissed." She continued in a shaky tone. "I mean, he's been really on-edge for a while, but this really set him off."

"I-I'm sorry." Jay finally replied, running a hand through his hair; a habitual thing he tended to do when stressed. "What do you mean when you say Archie's been on-edge for a while?" He asked, using a gentle voice.

Atlanta sniffed, seeming to regain herself a bit. "He's a lot different... Every little thing sets him off. I mean, it wasn't that bad at first because he was kind of like that anyways... but he overreacts to littler things now. And he's gotten more violent."

"More violent?" Jay questioned, alarmed. "Atlanta, has he attacked you?"

"Only recently!" She said defensively. "Jay, something's wrong with him!"

"Atlanta, you can't stay there if he's like that." He himself was very confused on why Archie would ever act that way towards anybody, especially Atlanta.

"Jay, I love him! I can't ditch my best friend like that. He needs me." She said fiercely.

Jay sighed. Atlanta was impossible to convince of anything. "...How far along are you?" He asked, changing the subject.

Atlanta groaned. "I have no idea. I just... I'd been feeling really crappy for a while now. Then I noticed my period was really late. So I put two and two together and got a pregnancy test a few days ago and... yeah."

"So you haven't gone to the doctor yet?"

"I can't afford to do that. That's why Archie was so upset; we can't afford this child, but we can't afford to get rid of it either. Plus I won't be able to run in a few months, so that's part of our salary gone." Atlanta occasionally ran races at a professional level for money. She started as soon as Cronus was defeated, but stopped soon afterwards because she felt it was unfair to the others who had to train so hard, yet would never be able to beat her. But recently, the two had become so desperate for money after Archie lost his job at a company that shut down that she was forced to run again.

"Atlanta - " Suddenly, Theodore started wailing, cutting him off. "Sorry." He said briefly, then ran to Theodore's room, phone still in hand. The child was still sleeping, but was crying his head off. Jay gently shook him until he opened his eyes. He looked at his father and gave a few final, quieter sobs.

"Shit." Atlanta's voice came suddenly from the phone. Jay hurriedly raised the received back to his ear.

"Atlan-?"

"Shut up." Atlanta hissed. Jay did so instantly, but listened intently.

Archie's voice appeared. "Who are you talking to?" He sounded serious for such a casual question.

"Archie, it doesn't matter. I'm allowed to talk on the phone." She snapped back.

"I know it's Jay." Archie said, his tone equally serious.

Atlanta's surprised was clear in her voice. "How on earth did you know that?"

"I have my ways."

"What do you mean you have... What the... Your eyes... Archie!"

Jay couldn't help himself. "Atlanta? What's going on? Archie?" He called. Theodore started crying again and Jay desperately attempted to comfort the infant while staying on the line.

"He will have his revenge." Archie's voice was frighteningly distorted.

"What are you talking about? Stay away from me!" There was a brief scuffling noise that ended with a yelp of pain from Atlanta.

Archie's distorted voice appeared over the speaker. "You're next."

...

:O Well that turned out differently than I expected. xD Hopefully it was interesting enough! R&R, next chapter will be up soon! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews guys! :DD I really appreciate them!

...

Atlanta slowly picked herself up from the ground, groaning lightly as her head pounded. She knelt on the floor and looked over to where Archie was standing only a couple feet away with his back turned and telephone receiver in hand. She could only hear half of the conversation, but could guess at what Jay was saying.

"Of course I'm referring to Cronus, you fool! Did you really think it was all over? That you had defeated a _god_?" Archie responded, sounding amused and nothing like Archie.

There was a pause in which Jay replied. Atlanta could still hear Theodore screaming in the background. Archie finally gave a short laugh at whatever Jay had said and replied. "Forget about the prophecy, that's old stuff. Sure, you defeated Cronus, but will he _remain _defeated? Listen hon, I like you, but he will have his revenge. That's my job."

Atlanta had to suppress a laugh. Since when did Archie ever call people 'hon'? He never even called her that. She frowned; he was definitely possessed. That much was obvious to her, but by who?

Archie finally turned around to look at her. He was smirking. "What do you mean 'what have I done with Archie'? He's talking to you right now." He said to Jay, but the way he stared at Atlanta implied it was for her as well.

Atlanta glared at her boyfriend. "I'm warning you; let him go! Right now!"

Archie rolled his eyes and didn't stop smirking. Theodore started crying louder than ever on the other end. At that, Archie finally frowned and removed the receiver briefly from his ear, wincing. "If you don't shut that child up right now, I'll kill him." Archie spat, then seemed to consider his words for a moment. "I'll kill him eventually," He continued "once I'm finished here. But I'll kill _her_ now."

Archie dropped the phone and advanced towards Atlanta. His expression was so malicious, Atlanta hesitated instinctively. Jay's voice was yelling something overtop of Theodore, who did not quiet.

Suddenly, Atlanta sprang up and ran full speed into Archie, slamming into him with her shoulder. He wasn't expecting it and was tossed a good couple feet by the force. Atlanta stood panting for a few seconds to see if he would get up. He did not. She walked over and knelt by his head. His eyes were closed. "Archie?" She asked, worried she had hurt him.

Archie opened his eyes and at once Atlanta knew that it was not Archie. She got up and backed away a bit. "Who are you?" She asked, furious.

Archie sniggered from his spot on the ground. He raised his head to stare at her. His eyes started glowing purple as they had before he attacked her the first time. "You shouldn't be exerting yourself in your condition, sweetheart. You're confused. I am Archie."

Atlanta hesitated; whatever it was knew, and that was dangerous. Theodore was still wailing on the dropped phone. "Look, I've been around enough demons to know the difference between somebody who is possessed and somebody who isn't." She said, giving an annoyed sigh. "Just give it up already."

Archie smirked at her again and stood up, his eyes still glowing eerily. "I am not a demon, mortal. I am a goddess. But duty calls... I shall be back." With that, Archie's eyes stopped glowing and his knees buckled.

Atlanta ran and caught him as he collapsed, and lowered him gently to the floor. "Archie? Archie?" She called desperately. He didn't respond. She reached for his wrist and was relieved to feel his pulse.

Something was eerily silent about the room. Atlanta glanced around nervously and noticed the phone lying on the floor. She realized that there was no longer any crying coming from it. She looked backwards at Archie for a moment, who still hadn't moved, then picked up the phone. "Jay, are you still there?" She asked, then went back to Archie and knelt by him.

"Yeah, I'm still here Atlanta." Jay confirmed. "I think I got the gist of what happened. Are you two okay?" Atlanta was always amazed at Jay's ability to stay calm in any situation.

"I'm fine. Archie won't wake up." She told him, then lightly shook Archie again. "Archie?" She asked, biting her lip anxiously when he still didn't respond. "Jay, I don't know what to do!" She said, a note of panic in her voice.

"It's okay, just stay with him." Jay responded. "If he doesn't wake up soon, call -"

"Archie!" Atlanta cut Jay off in excitement as Archie's eye's flickered. "Can you hear me? Archie?" She asked, putting down the phone. Archie groaned but nodded and tried to sit up. "No, stay down." She said gently, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Archie ignored her and sat up anyways. "It's okay 'Lanta." He said, and Atlanta was relieved to hear his normal voice again.

"Oh thank God!" Atlanta cried and threw herself into a confused Archie's arms.

...

Jay sighed in relief. He put the phone on speakerphone and placed it on the bureau.

"Atlanta? Why are you crying?" Archie asked sounding shocked. Jay couldn't blame him, really.

"Y-you were possessed." Atlanta sniffed, her voice shaky.

Jay walked over to Theodore's crib. The child had gone from red in the face from screaming to peacefully asleep moments after whatever possessed Archie had left.

"I was possessed?" Archie asked, sounding doubtful. "Well, I don't remember anything... please don't cry Atlanta, you're scaring me."

"You scared me!" Atlanta retorted. "And what's the last thing you remember then?"

Jay gently scooped his son of of his crib. The baby opened his eyes sleepily, then closed them again. Jay walked and sat in a chair by the bureau with him.

"Uh, last night. When I came home and you were really mad at me." Archie replied.

"...Archie, what are you talking about? You were home all day yesterday." Atlanta said, sounding a little alarmed.

Theodore slept contently in his father's arms. Jay put his hand on Theodore's forehead; it felt normal.

"You know..." Archie said, sounding a little worried as well. "When I came home really late from that party... and you didn't know where I was..."

There was a short silence. "Oh my God." Atlanta finally stated anxiously. "That was a month ago!"

"What? Nooo... that was yesterday."

"Archie, it was a month ago!" Atlanta cried. "That explains everything!"

At that, Jay stood up and grabbed the phone again, switching off the speakerphone. "Atlanta? Archie?" He called into it, holding Theodore with one arm and the phone with the other.

There was a brief pause in which somebody picked up the phone. "Jay, sorry." Atlanta's voice came across. There was a beeping noise that Jay assumed meant Atlanta put the phone on speaker.

"You were talking to Jay while I was possessed?" Archie asked.

Atlanta's voice was annoyed. "Well, apparently you've been possessed for a month. I've talked to lots of people. But I was talking to him before you went completely crazy, yes."

"What are you talking about?" Archie asked, exasperated.

"You just tried to kill me!"

"...Really?"

"Yes really! You were possessed by a Goddess. Or, that's what you said before you went back to normal..."

"Atlanta." Jay interrupted. "Can you tell us was Archie was like when he was possessed? So we can figure out who it was?"

"Yeah." Archie agreed.

"Well..." Atlanta started, sounding upset. "I mean, it's kind of weird because you still knew everything. Like, you still knew your PIN, my work schedule... stuff that nobody else would know. But you just... overreacted to everything. Violently. And you wouldn't take no for an answer. You were especially mad about the... oh... wow."

"...About the...?" Archie questioned.

Atlanta hesitated. "I guess you wouldn't know about the baby, huh?"

"The baby?" Archie asked, sounding confused. "Wait... you don't mean...?"

"I'm pregnant." Atlanta confirmed.

The silence that followed was horrible in Jay's opinion. He remembered being so excited when Theresa told him she was pregnant. It was a miracle for both of them. Archie and Atlanta's reaction was the complete opposite.

It was Atlanta who finally broke the silence. "I know you're mad. I've already told you once."

"I-I'm just surprised, that's all." Archie replied, sounding it. "I'm not ready for it. We can't afford a baby, Atlanta!"

"Well what are we suppost to do about that?" Atlanta said in an irritated tone.

"Kill it?" Archie suggested. "'Lanta, don't look at me like that-"

"Well, number one, we can't afford to kill it. Number two, I don't want to. I want this baby."

"...Okay."

"Excuse me?"

"I said okay. And I'm sorry." Archie said quietly.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Jay winced as a loud banging noise came into his ear as Atlanta dropped the phone to the floor.

"I love you too, Atlanta." Archie replied to whatever Atlanta had said. Jay could hear them kissing.

"Guys?" He called, and was ignored. "Hello? Congratulations and all, but can we get back to discussing Archie being possessed?"

Archie muttered something that Jay couldn't hear and Atlanta laughed. "Hi Jay." She said. "So, you're gonna go see Hera right?" She asked, sounding much happier.

"Uh, yeah, if she's there." Living in New Olympia meant being able to stay close to the Gods, though they weren't there as often as they had been since they weren't required there. They usually lived on Mount Olympis in Greece.

"And the Oracle?" Archie suggested.

"Of course." Jay replied. "Theresa's probably already seen a vision about it too."

"Okay." Atlanta said. "Well, this phone call's gonna cost us a fortune, so we should probably go... I have to get Arch up to speed anyways."

"Okay, listen, I'll talk to you two later, all right? Be careful."

"Bye." Archie and Atlanta said together, and the phone clicked off.

Jay ended the call on his end as well and looked down at Theodore. The toddler looked up as he did so, and Jay found himself staring into his own brown eyes. He felt himself slip out of the leadership mode he had become so accustomed to as a teenager, and the reality of the situation hit. He hugged Theodore close to him. Was it possible that what the Goddess that possessed Archie was right? That Cronos wouldn't remain defeated, that he would have his revenge? And no doubt a twelve-month old child would be an easy target.

"I won't let anyone hurt you." Jay said out loud, angered by his own thoughts. "Even if this isn't over yet, I won't let anyone hurt you."

...

Sorry that took so long. D: I've been really busy.

Read and review! Sorry there was so much dialogue... It's just because half of it was phone conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry that this took so long! I've been really distracted with school. :(

Anyways, thank you so much for the reviews guys! :D Reviews are what keep me going, so keep 'em coming!

...

It wasn't long before Jay heard Theresa enter their house. He glanced at the clock; she was home way earlier than she was planning on being. He quickly placed Theodore back into his crib and went out to meet her.

They met each other in the hallway, and one look told Jay that Theresa knew at least part of what had happened. She looked like she was about to cry. Jay immediately went over and embraced her.

"I saw everything." Theresa whispered. "I even saw that you were on the phone when it happened."

"I know." Jay said back, having guessed she would have seen it in a vision.

"I just can't believe... after all these years... we have to deal with this again."

"I know." Jay repeated gently. "We have to go see Hera, right now."

Theresa removed herself from him and flipped open her cell phone to check the time. "Jay, the high school isn't out yet."

"I can't stand here doing nothing anymore. I'm scared, Theresa."

She bit her lip, then nodded in agreement.

...

Theodore slept contently in his carseat in the back of the car while Jay, who was driving, recapped everything he had heard to Theresa during the drive there. Theresa in turn filled in a few things that Jay wouldn't have been able to see on the phone. Theresa knew everything Jay said except for Atlanta being pregnant.

"You didn't see that?" Jay asked.

"No... I guess because I only saw the part where Archie was possessed." Theresa explained, trying to hide her surprise at the news. Theresa wasn't often surprised anymore.

It wasn't long before they had reached the local high school. It was only a ten minute drive from their house. The school looked exactly the same as it did when they had gone there. It the crisp fall air, not many students were hanging out outside the school. Theresa unbuckled little Theodore and lifted him out of the car, then Jay locked the car shut.

As they went inside, several stray students "awwwed" at Theodore, who was looking around curiously from his mother's arms. The couple waited in front of the janitor's closet until the hallway had cleared, then Jay quickly put his pendant key in. As usual, the arrow on the pendant spun around once and clicked. The door swung open and Jay and Theresa rushed inside and closed it before anyone would notice.

The two walked through the blue veil. Theodore giggled; he had been here before and walking through the veil was his favourite part. Usually Jay and Theresa would try to hype up the veil to make it more exciting, but times were too tense for them to think about that. They emerged through the other side of the veil in the God's secret part of the school. The main room was large and had a gold statue of Zeus in the middle of it.

"Hera?" Jay called. "Miss Hera, are you here?" His voice echoed through the God's sanctuary and his heart drooped. "They aren't here..." Jay said quietly, turning to Theresa who was looking back with an equally worried expression.

"They must be at Mount Olympus..." Theresa said. "What should we do?"

"Jay? Theresa?" A female voice drifted out of one of the hallways.

Theresa looked a bit taken aback. "Miss Persephone?"

Said Goddess appeared out of the hallway and walked quickly over to them. "Hera and the others are at Mount Olympus... I should be in the underworld with Hades this time of year, but I sensed you enter the school so I came up. I can see something's troubling you." She said, looking concerned.

Jay and Theresa explained everything to Persephone. The Goddess thought for a few moments before replying. "If it makes you feel better, Cronus is definitely still in Tartarus. My sweet Hades is keeping a very close watch on him!" She said, saying the last part in a puppy dog tone and smiling. "But as for this 'Goddess'..." She said more seriously. "Several have similar characteristics, but I don't know of any that would abandon their duties for an entire month just to possess one person! Whatever the case, Hera and the others should be alerted immediately. Hermes can be reached through e-mail. He'll be able to -"

Suddenly, Theodore started screaming. All three of the others winced; Jay and Persephone covered their ears while a confused looking Theresa attempted to comfort the infant. He proved to be inconsolable. Seconds later, Theresa's confused expression turned into a blank stare which Jay and Persephone instantly recognized. Jay rushed to his wife's side and quickly took his distressed son into his own arms.

Theresa took her freed hands and placed them on her temple, concentrating. She started saying something which Jay couldn't hear over Theodore.

"Miss Persephone, please." Jay asked, quickly holding out his wailing son to her. She took the child and moved away, gently trying to quiet him. Jay knelt down next to his wife and struggled to listen to what she was saying.

"I can see Herry... now Odie... Neil." She mumbled. "The same Goddess is trying to decide which of them to go after..." she said before her eyes snapped open. "Jay, this is bad." Theresa said, looking at him with anxious eyes.

Jay nodded. "We have to contact Hermes immediately... Miss Persephone, can you-" Jay looked over to see said Goddess sitting on the floor with one hand on her head, looking rather dazed. Theodore was sitting unharmed on her lap, looking at her with a confused expression.

Jay and Theresa rushed over. "Persephone, are you all right?" Theresa asked, a little alarmed.

Persephone nodded and removed her hand from her head to look at them. "I-I just wasn't expecting... I was trying to calm Theodore down through his mind and he resisted my powers with abilities far beyond his age and experience..." Persephone explained. "He has certainly inherited much from you, Theresa."

Jay and Theresa looked at each other, and despite the situation smiled a little. Theresa picked Theodore up and Jay helped Persephone to her feet.

"I'd always thought he might have inherited some of my abilities..." Theresa mused, hugging her son close. "I could sense something about him, but I wasn't sure."

Persephone nodded. "Only time will tell, but he certainly is displaying an impressive amount of psychic power already."

Jay shifted slightly. "I'm going to go to Hermes' office to try to contact the other Gods." He said, pointing in the direction he was headed.

"Okay." Persephone agreed. "I will be going back to the underworld to inform Hades." She explained. "I have a feeling that this could become very serious."

...

Kind of short. :P Whatever, the next chapter should be much more interesting! :D Read and review and I'll have the next chapter up soon, thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Once again, thank you so much for the reviews everybody! You reviewers are pretty awesome! ;)

It wasn't long after Jay had contacted Hermes that all of the Gods started arriving, minus Zeus and Hera. They were all unusually silent, something that Jay and Theresa found unnerving. Theodore was half-asleep in Theresa's arms.

Hera arrived later. She appeared into the room out of thin air. All eyes turned to her. "I have spoken to the oracle." She said. "There is another prophecy."

The other Gods shifted and muttered anxiously, but Jay spoke up immediately. "About Cronus?"

"And us?" Theresa added, her gaze turning worriedly to the various faces in the room, as if trying to gain answers from their expressions.

Hera did not move. Her voice remained steady and calm amongst the heavy atmosphere. "It is about you, but it is only partially about Cronus." She held up a hand, effectively stopping Jay from interrupting. "I know Jay, you have defeated Cronus. The prophesy is and will remain fulfilled."

"Then," Jay asked, "What do you mean?"

Hera sighed. "The Goddess in the prophecy is Nemesis. You should be familiar with this name."

"She gave Neil the golden touch." Theresa recounted.

Jay nodded. "But she wasn't sided with Cronus..."

"No." Hera agreed. "She wasn't. She is very independent, which for you should be a good thing. Nemesis is the Goddess of revenge; usually revenge against those who defy the Gods. Nemesis would look past the fact that you are on extraordinary terms with most of us. All she can see is that you have defied Cronus."

"But we've been defying Cronus since we were teenagers." Theresa said in a questioning tone. "Why now?"

"It is likely that she's had her eyes on you even when you were teenagers, but not to any extent. However, after Cronus was locked away in Tartarus, he no longer had anything to focus on except his hatred of the seven mortals who defeated him." Hera explained. "This focused need for revenge would have attracted Nemesis... The reason it's happening so quickly now is likely because your lives are becoming so successful. Jay, you were recently promoted. You have a son. And likewise, the others are doing well. This is what Cronus would never want. Although it's unlikely Cronus has any idea, Nemesis would still be able to see that he would want revenge for this."

Jay and Theresa were silent for a couple seconds as they took this in. "Archie and Atlanta have had it rough recently though." Jay finally said. "What with Archie losing his job and funds being tight. Does this have to do with Nemesis?"

"Most likely." Hera replied.

"So what's this mean?" Theresa asked, looking up from Theodore to Hera. "For us, for all of us?"

"The oracle has said that the eight descendants that Nemesis targets will also be able to stop her rage."

"Eight?" Theresa and Jay said together. Theresa looked immediately down at Theodore, and realization hit Jay as well.

"No!" Jay said loudly and firmly. "I'm not dragging my one-year-old into this. That's not fair." Theresa's expression was wide-eyed as she immediately nodded in agreement with her husband.

"I cannot change the prophesy." Hera replied simply. "For now, you should be safe within the school. We'll try to collect the others over the next couple days."

"Okay..." Jay said, finally agreeing. "I'm still leaving to go to work though. And I'm still not letting Theodore anywhere near Nemesis."

Hera gave a small smile at her former pupil. "At this time it should be safe to leave for small periods of time, but once all eight of you are together..." She sighed. "I'm not sure, but we'll deal with that when the time comes. As for now," Hera eyed the other Gods, who remained eerily quiet. "I expect everyone to stay here and get situated. Hermes, alert the other heroes that you will be picking them up over the next few days. We'll talk more when everyone's together." With that, Hera left the room.

Hermes rose into the air and hesitated nervously. "I am sorry. That you have to go through something like this again." He said, before flying smoothly and swiftly out of the room. The other Gods filtered out of the room as well, heading to their separate rooms. This left the small family alone.

Theodore had fallen into a light sleep in Theresa's arms. Jay took his son from her and held him close. The toddler resettled immediately, snuggling close to his father.

"Gods Theresa..." Jay said, his voice only a faint whisper. "I can't do this." His eyes dropped to Theodore; there was no way he could handle putting him in danger.

The words of comfort he had expected from his wife didn't come. Instead, Theresa took Jay's arm and gently led him to one of the old couches that were often placed in the sanctuary; the same ones that as teenagers they sat on while they had to listen to the Gods explaining what dangerous scenario they would have to conquer next.

Theresa freed one of Jay's hands from Theodore and squeezed it. They sat like that in silence for a minute before Theresa spoke.

"I know it'll be hard, but you know we have no choice... and I know you're worried about Theo, I'm worried about him too, but I know it'll turn out okay. I know it."

On the advice of the Gods, Jay, Theresa, and Theodore spent the night in the sanctuary. Jay and Theresa had two single cots pushed together, and Theodore had a simple-looking crib.

Jay and Theresa were awoken in the morning when a large, furry animal leapt on top of their bed. The couple let out noises of alarm, and Jay automatically grabbed the creature by the neck. The animal yelped in pain, and Jay finally registered what it was a moment before a familiar voice called out to him.

"Hey! Get off of my dog!" It was the same tone Herry often used when something was attacking his truck.

Jay released the german shepherd, who jumped pointedly off the bed and went to the man approaching them. Jay and Theresa looked up at him with expressions of joy on both of their faces.

"Herry!" They said in unison, and leapt up to greet him. Theresa ran and embraced him.

"Oh Herry, it's been so long!" She exclaimed, beaming at her old friend. Herry still had the same muscular build he had obtained as a teenager, though his hair was cut a bit shorter and he had a stubble of sideburns extending almost to his chin.

Herry grinned at her. "Theresa, how are you?" He greeted, then exchanged a handshake with Jay.

"Sorry about trying to kill your dog." Jay apologized sheepishly.

Herry laughed. "Don't worry about it, I didn't know you guys were in here. Sam gets excited with new people."

Jay knelt down and tried to get Sam to come to him. The dog, who had the typical german shepherd colouring of tan with a black patch on the back and a black muzzle, glanced at him warily, as if saying that Jay was not yet forgiven, but went happily over to Theresa and jumped up for attention.

"Down boy!" Theresa scolded lightly. Sam complied and was rewarded with an ear scratch by Theresa.

"Girl, actually." Herry corrected. "Sam's technically short for Samantha, but I just call her Sam."

A couple of frustrated sobs came from the crib and the group glanced over. Theodore had woken up and noticed Sam, and being a curious toddler wanted to investigate. The crib prevented him from moving, so he had taken to crying and reaching his arms out of the crib. Jay went over and scooped him into his arms.

"So this must be Theodore!" Herry said. He had never met Jay and Theresa's son, but had heard plenty about him. When Jay and Theresa smiled and stated the affirmative, he went closer. Sam noticed the baby, and her tail started swaying in excitement. "Sit, Sam." He said briefly to his dog, who sat obediently. "Hi Theo!" Herry greeted the toddler, who clutched his father's arm shyly. "Do you want to pet Sam? Don't worry Jay, she's good with kids, really."

Jay put his son on the ground. "Go on!" Jay encouraged Theodore, who walked unsteadily over to the dog. Sam stayed sitting, her tail sweeping the ground like a broom. Theodore reached up and put both of his hands on her head, and in response she started licking his face. Theo squealed and grinned.

"So how did you get here anyways?" Theresa asked. Jay glanced up at Herry, also wondering.

"Hermes' griffins... just like old times." He stated. "He said he'd get us based on how far away we were... since I was the closest, I got picked up first."

The three chatted for the next hour, while Theodore played with Sam. Eventually, the child and dog both fell asleep, with Theodore's head resting on Sam's body.

"She's very tolerant." Theresa commented before gently removing her son from the dog and placing him back into bed.

"Yeah, I got her from a buddy of mine who breeds german shepherds. They had little kids at the time, so all of the pups were very well trained from the start." Herry replied, grinning at Sam.

"Welcome back, Herry." Hera's voice spoke and the three looked around to where she had suddenly appeared.

"Thanks. It's great to be back!" Herry replied, smiling.

Hera smiled back, then her expression turned serious. "Unfortunately, we seem to have a problem."

DUN DUN DUUNNN. Cliffhanger!

Sorry, I kind of pushed the exciting chapter ahead to that everyone could arrive individually. :3 At least this one's longer than the last one! And yes, the idea of a female german shepherd named Sam was entirely taken from I Am Legend, hehe.

Read and review! Thank you so much!


	6. Chapter 6

OMG TWO CHAPTERS IN TWO DAYS... OH YEAH!

I forgot that dashes didn't work, so sorry about the last chapter!

Thanks for the reviews again guys! :D HoneyGoddess57, your review with the wondering what the problem was inspired the first part of this chapter... with the heroes trying to guess before Hera can say anything lol.

...

Herry, Jay, and Theresa stared at Hera with alarmed expressions and immediately jumped to conclusions.

"Is there another part to the prophesy?" Theresa asked.

"Has Nemesis reached Odie or Neil?" Jay questioned.

Hera sighed and shook her head. "Neil isn't answering his phone." She announced. The three heroes waited for her to say something else.

When she didn't, they burst out laughing.

"Well, that's not really an emergency... is it?" Herry asked finally. Jay and Theresa finally stopped laughing enough to say that they agreed.

Hera looked a bit annoyed at their response. "If we can't contact Neil, he won't know we're coming to get him. We can't exactly go into his 'studio' or whatever it is called with a griffin and pick him up."

"We didn't have any warning when we were kids!" Herry pointed out.

"That was different. Neither Cronos nor us Gods knew where Neil was... Now it's the opposite. Nemesis is extraordinarily good at finding people with whom she is seeking vengeance against. It's a race against time." Hera explained.

"So," Jay asked, "You're saying that if Neil doesn't answer his phone... he could break the prophesy?"

"That is correct."

Theresa rolled her eyes. "It's so Neil. Well, did you try phoning his manager? That's how we always got a hold of him."

"No, there's no answer. Hermes has tried everything. It's possible that Nemesis has already gotten to him, but we can't be sure. For now, we'll have to make sure that Atlanta, Archie, and Odie get here safely. You seven will have to track Neil down once you're all together."

The three frowned. It certainly seemed like a familiar situation.

...

The Gods set up a separate third cot for Herry for the night. The three woke up early, anticipating that Archie and Atlanta would arrive at the same time Herry did, but they were left waiting.

"They live further away than I do, it'll take longer." Herry explained.

During the course of the day, Hercules emerged to say hello to Herry and Theresa. Jay had left to go to work in the morning, and Theresa was constantly worrying that something would happen. Herry kept reassuring her that the Gods knew what they were doing in allowing him to leave.

Despite this, Theresa was still thrilled when Jay re-entered the sanctuary at the end of the day.

It wasn't until late that night that a purple-haired warrior emerged through the blue veil. The three had been about to settle down for the night when they spotted him.

"Archie!" They called, and ran up to him.

"Hey!" Archie responded, as if it had been a day and not a year when he had last seen his teammates.

Herry messed up Archie's hair playfully with one fist, then they bumped knuckles. "It's good to see you again, bud!" Herry greeted.

"You too." Archie responded, looking slightly annoyed as he fixed his hair.

Archie tolerated a hug from Theresa, then Jay slapped him on the back. "So, congratulations Arch!"

Archie smiled half-heartedly. "Yeah, thanks, really!" He didn't sound too enthusiastic, but grinned anyways. "Seriously, it's great to see all of you again!"

Sam finally woke up, and after noticing a new person in the room got up and trotted over, tail wagging sleepily. Archie petted her. "You brought your dog?"

"Well, I couldn't just leave her at home by herself for who knows how long..." Herry explained, shrugging.

Theresa smiled. "So, where's Atlanta?"

"She had to make an emergency stop at the school bathrooms. She told me to go ahead."

Theresa frowned. "Oh, poor thing! Was the ride over too much for her? I got sick easily when I was pregnant was Theo too!"

Before Archie could respond, Herry interrupted. "Nobody tells me anything! Atlanta's pregnant? Congrats man, that's awesome!"

"Yeah, thanks." Archie repeated before responding to Theresa. "And she said she just had to pee...again... but I think the ride did bother her a bit." He shrugged.

The four spent a few minutes catching up. Archie kept turning to look at the door, but Atlanta didn't appear. "Maybe I should go see if she's okay..." Archie decided, but as he said that, Atlanta finally made her entrance.

Atlanta was rather pale and a bit shaky, but beamed at the sight of her friends. The first thing that everybody noticed was her hair; though it was as spiky as ever (though a bit windblown), only the top half was its usual vibrant red. The bottom appeared to her natural hair colour; brown. Archie rushed over to her. "You said you were fine!" He accused, trying to support her with one arm.

Atlanta rolled her eyes and rejected his help. "I thought I was! Apparently it's possible to throw up on an empty stomach." She explained as her old friends approached her.

"Don't worry, that goes away after the first few months." Theresa stated. The two girls grinned, then flung themselves into each others arms.

"I can't believe we're gonna be all together again!" Atlanta exclaimed. "Even if it's not for the best of reasons, I'm so excited!"

"Me too!" Theresa agreed. "And I can't believe you're going to be a mother! I'm so happy for you!" She squealed in excitement, and then finally released her friend from the hug.

Atlanta smiled, truly looking like she was glowing. "Thank you! You'll have to teach me the ropes." She winked, then turned to embrace Herry.

"It's great to see you!" Herry greeted, hugging the expectant mother carefully, as if afraid he might crush her. "Can I ask what's going on with the hair?"

"Oh." Atlanta said suddenly, remembering. "Yeah... Well, I actually stopped dying it maybe a month or two ago. The fumes from it made me really sick and I didn't understand why, so I decided to lay off of it for a while. Now I know." She finished, grinning.

"Hair dye is suppost to be bad for the baby in the first trimester anyways, the chemicals go through your head and get into your bloodstream... at least, that's what they told us." Theresa said. "So it's a good thing you stopped!"

Atlanta looked shocked. "I-I didn't know that." She said, looking like she felt guilty for attempting it.

Jay spoke up. "I wouldn't worry about it." He reassured her. "It's great to see you again, and congratulations."

Atlanta gave him a small smile, then hugged him. "It's great to see you too, and thanks... Thanks for the other day, on the phone, too."

Jay smiled back. "Of course."

...

Two more cots were pulled out and pushed together for Archie and Atlanta. The five stayed up chatting for a bit. Archie was quieter than usual, but nobody took any notice.

Jay left for work early again that morning, but returned around lunch time.

"I told them that there was a sudden death in the family. I assigned somebody to take over because I would be "gone for a while to recover"..." Jay explained and sighed, obviously upset at having to leave his job. "Hopefully they won't look too far into that."

Jay and Theresa then introduced Archie and Atlanta to Theodore. "You should try holding him." Theresa suggested. "So you'll know how to hold your baby."

Atlanta readily agreed, and Theresa tried to demonstrate how to handle a newborn. "Well, for a newborn you usually hold them by supporting their head in one hand or elbow, and the rest of their body with the other arm." She tried to give an example with Theodore, who at first complied, then fussed. "He doesn't like being held that way though..." Theresa explained, and switched her son to an upright position.

Atlanta laughed. "I'll just try the way you're doing it now."

Theresa agreed, then gently handed Theodore over. The one-year-old looked a bit uncertain, but allowed himself to be passed over to Atlanta.

"Hi Theo..." Atlanta cooed, holding him like Theresa had. Theodore made eye contact with Atlanta at the sound of his name, but then broke it off by looking down shyly. "Aww, he's adorable!" Atlanta commented, smiling. "Archie, you should try holding him too! If that's okay with mom and dad, of course."

Jay and Theresa both gave the go ahead, but Archie shook his head. "Nah... I don't... Maybe later... I'm gonna go take a walk..." He said, then turned and left.

Jay, Theresa, Atlanta, and Herry watched him go, looking concerned.

"I'll go talk to him." Jay decided. The others nodded and watched him go as well.

...

Jay managed to catch up with Archie just outside the school. School was in session, but there weren't too many kids outside. "Archie!" He called, finally getting his teammate's attention.

Archie turned, looking slightly surprised that he was followed. "Jay..." He said as said man approached. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Well..." Archie sighed. "I just feel so... unprepared. Is that how you felt before Theodore was born?"

Jay gave a small smile and gestured for Archie to sit down on one of the school's benches. Archie complied, and Jay sat next to him. "I think that's how every new parent feels at first, it's completely normal. But we were both really excited too." He explained, looking at Archie with the knowing eyes of a leader.

Archie nodded. "I guess I'm not too thrilled yet, I just need time, but Atlanta sure is excited. I'm so worried about her though... even aside from her vomiting every day and showing every early pregnancy symptom known to man." He sighed and bowed his head in a defeated sort of way. "Now there's this Goddess who wants to kill us... Jay, Atlanta's so independent... she thinks that she can do everything herself. I don't think she sees the pregnancy as a weakness either, and she should! What if the Goddess causes her to lose the baby? She'd be devastated, and that's her life at risk too. I know she'd kill me if I suggested this to her, but she shouldn't be fighting."

Jay nodded. "I get where you're coming from, it's bad timing for sure." He ran one hand through his hair, thinking. "I don't like the idea of Atlanta fighting either... But the Gods even expect Theo to be fighting. He's in the prophesy."

Archie looked up. "Seriously?" He groaned. "That's horrible."

Jay nodded. "But you should talk to Atlanta. Just tell her that you're concerned and everything... She'll appreciate it if nothing else."

"Yeah." Archie agreed. "Thanks Jay."

"No problem. So, did you want to try holding my son?" Jay smiled.

Archie laughed. "Yeah... yeah, I guess I do."

...

So there we go! I'm actually going away tomorrow... I started this chapter right after I finished the last one yesterday. The power ended up going out for a while tonight and I was scared I wasn't going to finish it before I had to leave... But luckily it came back on, so here you are! :D

Read and review, and I'll start working on chapter seven as soon as I get back next week!


	7. Chapter 7

Yay, a year later! I'm sorry, I suck. After I got back from vacation, I was landed with having to learn 60+ songs for my school's musical, and after I managed to do that, I had gotten off of the story completely. Then I worked full time during the summer and started university this year and it's been crazy. Awesome, but crazy. I reread my entire story this morning, hoping it would provoke me to write, and it did! So here we are, I suppose.

Thank you for the reviews everybody! I read them all this morning too, and it was a big factor in encouraging me to write this.

Decided to make this from Odie's POV. Cassandra is my OC, though I doubt she'll make many appearences after this. I don't own Class of the Titans!

…

Odie sat, watching the clock as it ticked by. In eight years, he had changed a bit. He was taller, though not by much, and his 'fro wasn't quite as big, though it was still poofy. He shifted anxiously. According to his calculations, Hermes would be arriving in ten minutes.

His girlfriend, Cassandra, would be arriving in five.

He sighed; how on earth was he supposed to explain this to her? His past was too crazy to talk about to anybody outside of his teammates and the Gods. He hadn't even bothered, figuring that an appropriate time would present itself if things ever got serious. He fiddled with something in his hands. Was this the right moment?

The door to their apartment creaked open, and Odie stuffed both hands in his pockets and walked over to Cassandra. Like Odie, Cassandra worked in the sciences. She was tall and thin, with mocha skin and short, raven hair. She wore glasses, and was currently looking at a suitcase Odie had left by the front door curiously. "Are you leaving me?" She asked jokingly, grinning.

Odie shook his head, and attempted to smile back, but it turned into a frown. Cassandra's smile disappeared, and she waited for him to explain. He took a deep breath. "Remember when I told you I had a complicated past?" Cassandra nodded. Odie continued. "Well, it's coming back to haunt me. I have to go."

She looked at him quizzically. "For how long?"

"I don't know. It could be a couple of months."

Cassandra's eyes widened. "Odie, you can't just leave your job for a couple of months!"

Odie looked at the floor. "I don't have a choice."

She stared at him, her eyes filled with concern. "I'll go with you."

"I'm sorry Cassie, you can't. It's too dangerous."

Cassandra's gaze never broke, though Odie's was long gone. "Then tell me why it's so dangerous. Tell me about your past."

Odie nodded slowly. "You won't believe me if I tell you. I'll have to show you." He stood up and grabbed his suitcase with one hand. His other hand found Cassandra's, and he smiled as he pulled her out the door.

Cassandra laughed as Odie pulled her into the empty section behind their apartment that was supposed to be reserved for parking. "Where on earth are you taking me?" She asked, her eyes sparkling with curiousity.

Odie grinned and simply looked upwards.

Cassandra followed his gaze, and screamed as a giant griffin descended towards the ground. On top of the half-eagle half-lion, a familiar figure sat. Cassandra detached her hand from Odie's, and backed away fearfully.

Odie waved at Hermes, then gestured to Cassandra to come closer. She did not oblige, but froze in place, staring wide-eyed at the creature in front of her.

Hermes bounced off of the creature and greeted Odie with a handshake. "Odie, it's so good to see you again! Really good, really, though we must be off as soon as possible, if you don't mind." He gestured towards the griffin, which screeched loudly.

Odie nodded. "In a minute, Hermes!" He turned back to Cassandra, who had still not moved.

"W-w-what is that?" Cassandra asked shakily. "Is this some sort of joke?"

Odie laughed. "Of course not. It's a griffin." He said as though it was obvious.

Cassandra shook her head, frowning. "No, they don't exist." She said, irregardless of the fact that one was staring her right in the face. "A good replica, maybe. You expect me to believe you're going to ride off on that thing?"

Odie shook his head, still smiling. "I said my past was complicated."

Cassandra looked offended. "Real funny." She said sarcastically. "And I thought I might actually get something out of you today. I wish you wouldn't be so secretive about your life with me, Odie."

Slightly taken aback by this, Odie frowned. "I'm serious. To tell you the short version, I'm a descendant of Odysseus! When I was a teenager, me and six others had to save the world from Cronus - "

"Oh, cut the crap." Cassandra snapped. "Well, go on then, fly off on it." She made shooing motions with her arms, then turned around and stormed off.

Odie watched her go looking hurt. He opened his mouth to call to her, but seemed to think better of it, and instead went back to Hermes.

"Oh, don't worry about her!" Hermes chimed. "It's a lot to take in. We'd best be heading off now." Odie nodded, and the griffin took off into the sky.

A path was soon charted to New Olympia, and the griffin soared onwards. Odie sighed from behind Hermes, quietly taking a ring out of his pocket. He turned it around absently in his hands, thinking about the last time he had seen his girlfriend.

It wasn't the right moment. He just hoped to the Gods that he would get another chance.

…

And there you have it! Poor Odie. Hopefully I'll be able to do another update soon, but it depends on how much I procrastinate. The next chapter will be with everyone together! Except Neil. Ha.

Reviews are loved! 3 I'll try to make it my goal to respond to any reviews in the next chapter.

P.S., I'm currently writing a "one-shot" turned about four-shot, hehe. It's very nearly done, only maybe 500 words left (it's currently over 6000). It's sort of an AxA pregnancy story, except with a pretty massive twist that isn't entirely original as I stole it from a different fic (which I'll credit at the end of that story). Should be done as soon as I work up the effort to think of a good ending.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you HoneyGoddess57 and supersoda (is your username from paper Mario, by any chance? LOVE that game) for your reviews! Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm late, lol. At least this chapter got updated in time, right? Don't worry, Neil's just being Neil and being late. At least, we hope so… muahaha.

Me no own.

…

Theodore sat contentedly on the floor of Persephone's solarium, playing with some small wooden blocks. Said goddess was observing the toddler from a short distance away. Theresa was beside her, watching her son with a frown.

Persephone laughed a little. "Don't worry so much, Theresa." Theresa nodded slowly. Persephone smiled. "Now, very gently try to probe Theodore's mind with your own. You should be able to feel an immediate response. This communication could prove useful in the future, if you can develop it."

Theresa closed her eyes, and opened her mind a bit. Already, she could feel Theodore's presence very strongly. With a light groan, she swayed a little.

Persephone steadied her. "Easy, Theresa. Don't open your mind too much; be careful."

Theresa nodded. Theodore seemed oblivious to the fact that anything was happening, which reassured her a little. Once again, she closed her eyes, and this time reached out to Theodore.

She felt an instant connection. It was as though they were holding hands even though they were several feet apart. Theodore seemed to feel it as well, as he stopped playing with the blocks and stared blankly ahead.

"Good." Persephone praised. "Go slowly, try to communicate with him."

Carefully, Theresa focused on her son's name; '_Theodore'. _

Theodore flinched, looking alarmed. Theresa gasped as the connection broke between them. Theodore whimpered, and Theresa walked over to comfort him. "It's okay…" She cooed, picking him up. He snuggled into his mother's shoulder instantly.

"Being able to initiate a connection is a good start, Theresa." Persephone said, coming over to where Theresa was. "He's still very young… But can you feel his power already?"

Theresa nodded. "It was amazing. I've never met anybody like that besides you, Ms. Persephone."

Persephone smiled. "He has a great deal of potential. We'll work on developing it later, but as for now, let's take a break."

Theresa stated her agreement, then took her son and left.

…

Back in the main area, Jay and Herry were chatting by themselves. Both looked up curiously as Theresa came in.

"How did it go?" Asked Jay.

Theresa sighed. "I could connect with him telepathically, but I scared him when I tried to communicate. It's still a good start, though." The guys nodded. Theresa glanced around. "Where's Archie and Atlanta?"

"Chiron requested to see them. They should be back soon." Herry explained, stroking Sam, who was lying lazily beside him.

Not more than thirty seconds later, Archie and Atlanta walked in, looking a bit stunned. All three of the heroes looked at them curiously.

"What did Chiron say?" Theresa asked, whilst still cuddling Theodore in her arms.

Archie and Atlanta glanced at each other. "I'm apparently already twenty weeks along." Atlanta announced, to the surprise of their friends.

"Twenty weeks?" Theresa exclaimed. "There's no way you're five months pregnant, you aren't showing at all!"

Atlanta grinned. "He said I might not show as much because I have strong abdominal muscles. But I can definitely feel something there." She felt her stomach to demonstrate. "He wouldn't tell us if it was a boy or a girl though. I don't think he has the capability." She shrugged. "Not that it matters, right Arch?" Archie nodded in agreement, he himself still looking stunned.

"Remind me tomorrow," Theresa said, "I'm kind of worn out from the training with Theo, but I'll see if I can sense anything later." She winked.

Atlanta's eyes filled with excitement. "Thanks Theresa!"

Theresa smiled. "No problem!" She said, then gently placed Theodore on the ground; he was getting too heavy to hold for long periods of time. Theodore spotted Sam, and went over to her. The german shepherd looked up as he approached, and her tail thumped on the ground.

Jay looked at Atlanta (while keeping one eye on Theodore). "I'm surprised you'd still be getting sick this late into your pregnancy, Atlanta." He noted. Theresa nodded in agreement.

Atlanta looked surprised by this comment. "Actually, I'm not. Well, just yesterday, but to be fair I was riding on a griffin for several hours."

"You were sick all last week." Archie said, looking confused.

Atlanta rolled her eyes. "Archie, we've been through this. You're more than a month behind."

"Oh. Right." Archie replied sheepishly.

As the adults chatted, Theodore had gotten Sam to play with him. He giggled as the dog ran circles around him. She stopped every so often to watch him laugh, her tongue lolling out of her mouth.

Eventually, she settled down, and allowed Theodore to snuggle next to her. The heroes laughed at the sight, and shortly afterwards decided that they had better get to sleep as well.

…

Everybody was abruptly awoken in the middle of the night as Theodore, who was back in his crib, started wailing.

Archie, Atlanta, and Herry groaned as they groggily looked up at the two parents who were quickly going to their son's side. Even Sam looked up from Herry's bed, her head cocked to one side.

Archie groaned and flopped back down, covering his head with his pillow. "Is this what we have to look forward to?" He mumbled. Atlanta hit him jokingly with her pillow.

Jay gently shook Theodore, who, despite screaming at the top of his lungs, was still asleep. He didn't wake up. "Something's not right." Jay said in a worried tone. "It's just like those other two times… Theresa, do you think you could…?" He left the question hanging, unsure if he should ask it or not.

Theresa nodded, understanding. "I'll try to connect with him like I did yesterday."

Carefully, she focused on Theodore, and extended her mind towards him. Almost instantly, she was hit with a massive surge of psychic power. She cried out in alarm, and staggered backwards. Archie, Atlanta, and Herry quickly got up and went over as Jay raced to steady his wife.

Theresa took deep breaths as she tried to focus. She could tell that Theodore was trying to hang onto the connection that she had initiated, and she put both hands on her forehead as she concentrated.

She saw something that resembled one of her visions, accompanied by a feeling of extreme terror. _Blurs of cars hurled by a deserted sidewalk in the middle of the night. The terror was overwhelming, and the need to get away was taking over. The scene was moving, as if from the viewpoint of somebody that was running. Suddenly, it stopped, and whirled around to face the other direction. A blinding flash of light, then – _

Theresa broke off of the vision. It took her a moment to realize she was screaming, and that she was on the ground. Four concerned faces looked down at her as she tried to regain her breath. Jay was holding Theodore, who sleepily turned to look at his mother along with everybody else.

"Is Theo okay?" Theresa asked immediately, though he appeared completely unharmed.

Jay nodded the affirmative. "He woke up the exact same time you did…" He along with the others looked at Theresa curiously for an explanation.

Theresa watched Theodore, who was falling asleep in Jay's arms. "It was a vision, sort of…" Theresa said, thinking back. "But it was different than what I normally get. Theodore sent it to me telepathically." The other four heroes looked in surprise at little Theodore, who was oblivious to the attention. "It was a lot more specific, for one thing." Theresa continued. "It was as if I was in somebody else's body, running down a street… This feeling of terror was the main part. Then I turned around, and saw…" She concentrated; what was it before the light?" "I saw something… someone… but this light came over and now I don't remember…" She shook her head and yawned. "I'm exhausted. Let's continue this tomorrow. I might remember then."

Jay placed Theodore back in the crib, and the others headed off to their own beds. None of them, save Theodore, would get to sleep immediately with the thoughts swirling in their heads.

…

I promise something different will happen next chapter. Or the one after. lol. I've already started the next chapter because this one was originally longer, but it made more sense to move part to the next chapter so it flows better. After next week (MIDTERM WEEK AHH) I have a break, so hopefully SOMETHING will be out by then.

Until then, R&R! Thanks for reading guys!


End file.
